


Now

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fictober 2019, Hospitalization, M/M, Overworking, pretty much plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Fictober 2019 prompt: “Now? Now you listen to me?”Set in the "Princess and the Knight" universe.Doctor Lawrence needs a holiday.





	Now

Lawrence wakes up in a hospital bed. His head is hurting and his mouth feels dry. He tries to reach for the plastic cup on the bedside table but misjudges the distance, ends up knocking it over.

"Princess." Ali looms into view. He looks tired and concerned. 

"I'm sorry." Lawrence murmurs. He can't manage anything louder. "I should have..."

"Really?!" Ali interrupts him. "Now?! Now that you're in hospital you admit you should have listened to me?"

"Yes. And again I'm sorry."

Ali pours Lawrence a new cup of water. "I understand what you're trying to do but I don't want this to come at the cost of your health. You need to eat and you need to sleep."

"I know. I just..." Lawrence tries to sit up.

"Ah-ah." Ali stops him with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Drink, then rest. I've spoken to the doctor. You should get discharged this evening."

"Good, that means I can go back to work tomorrow."

"Oh no, that is out of the question. You're taking the week off."

"That is out of the question."

"The day then? Or...? Tomorrow's Friday. If you take that and Saturday off we could have the whole weekend to ourselves, what do you think?"

Lawrence ponders the idea for a minute. "Yes, I like that."

"Now we're talking." Ali's smile is dazzling.


End file.
